Kyoto: A Block In The Sewers 3/24/15
Participants: Amigiri Kyoto Title: Kyoto v.s. The Sewage Rats Just a day ago Kyoto had picked up the sewage mission from the office and realized that it was suppose to be done by tomorrow, Kyoto decided to take the mission, and went to sleep after this event. As usual it raising in Amegakure, or better yet the village Hidden in the Rain. Kyoto rose up from the bed, sweat rolling down his face, for he had just undergone which seemed to be another nightmare, of when his grandfather was killed. The boy looked at the window, watching as the sun began to become brighter and brighter, the boy mumbled “Damn its morning already…” He hopped out of his bed, stretching, and cracking every single bone in his body, so it wouldn’t be stiff. After this Kyoto made his bed and prepared himself some breakfast, he then placed on his clothes which consisted of ninja pants, a belt, ninja shoes, arm guards, and shin guards. Before the boy left his apartment he put his headband on, slanting it so it would cover his left eye, as for his right eye it was covered by his hair but he could still see. He placed his foot out the window and felt a cool rush of air up his back, for he had no top, he stepped back into his apartment, he quickly put on his hoodie and headed out. He looked at the paper once more, for it had all the information he needed in order to start the mission. He began to look at the paper, the map showing where he exactly needed to go. Kyoto began to follow what he thought was to be the right path, only to realize that he found himself lost in an alley. He looked at the paper once more as he inhaled and exhaled through his nostrils realizing that he had the paper upside down the entire time. The young boy took a deep breathe, turned the paper, and began to follow the right way. He folded the paper up and placed in in his pants, pulled his hoodie over his head, placed both his hands in his pocket and began to walk. The rain began to poor even harder but it hardly even bothered him, as he walked with his hands in his pocket, he kicked rocks on the way to we’re the sewage was. When he was about halfway there he began to whistle to himself a song, a song that his grandfather used to sing to him when he was a little kid, a smile forming on his face, disappearing fast as it came, when he was just about there he stopped whistling and just began to take in that of his surroundings. When he finally arrived he made a slight yawn and began to prepare himself for the long work day ahead of him. Kyoto began to role up his sleeves, he began to clean the sewage. About and two hours the boy ws sweating like a monkey, sweat rolling down his back contentaly, for he had been over working himself, his hands smelled like trash, and bunches of dirt was on it, but he could care less. He continued at the work and work diligently and hard so that he could get the mission over with. Stacks of bags lined up in a rough as contiously pulled the sewage with his bare hands and placed it in the bags to be thrown away later. The boy had worked himself so hard that normally people would say and he needed a brake, but unlike any other persons Kyoto didn’t like brakes, he was the type of character that like to finish things right then instead of coming back later to fix what he had started. Just when Kyoto thought he was just about done he realized another pile of sewage, he sighed as he went back to work, finally done when the sewage, and done filling the bags Kyoto began to pack up his things and head out. But sadly he found a rats nest. Kyoto’s face full of disgust, for the boy had already packed up and now he had to put every down and deal with the situation at hand. The boy looked at the rersts nest, all the rats seemed to be asleep so he would not really have a problem with them. The boystarred at the rats and looked at how peaceful they looked together, but he could care less. The boy pulled out a kunai and slit every last one of the rats throats before the rats began to smell, he grabbed the rats by the heads like a rag doll and threw it in the bag. Over all Kyoto could care less about letting a bunch of rats staying together, and decided to nip the rat problem in the bud while it could still stay under control. So that the rats would not be able to manifest and cause a big problem in that of the future. Kyoto began to exit the sewers. The boy dumped of all the trash, and last but not least the rats in a dumpster. He placed his hands back into his pockets and began to head back to the village. The boy began to walk, it seemed as if a storm was going to come the rain making his clothes soaking yet. But once more it did not bother Kyoto even the slightest bit. He was used to this type of rather due to him having to be homeless for a certain period of time back before he was even made a citizen of Amegakure. Kyoto enjoyed rain, he had got used to it, often times he would stick his tong out and just let the rain fall in his mouth, sometimes even drinking the water. When Kyoto was just about their to the office, he began to smell the good aroma of the ramen noodles in the ramen shop, he decided to go there after dropping the mission off. Kyoto finally turned in the mission, and now had completed his first ever mission,he also decided to treat himself to some ramen for dinner. After this event, Kyoto began to slowly walk home. His right hand placed in his pocket, while the other hanging on the side. Many thoughts began running through his mind as he walked. Kyoto stopped as he pulled out his journal that was in his pouch, located on his waist. The boy pulled out a pen as he began to jot down what he did, and how it felt being able to complete his mission alone. Sitting on the ground and getting all comfortable as he wrote down every single thing. As time passed, it began to really get late, placing his pen and journal back in his pouch, after this he pulled out his pocket watch realizing that is was almost 12:00pm. Kyoto quickly placed his pocket watch back in his pocket and began to run to his house, it took him a minute since he was about 15 minutes away from where his house was, due to where he was at the moment. When the boy finally made I home, his clothes completely soaked in water he decided to change clothes and take a shower. But sadly the shower never came for he was to tired and lazy to do so, changing his clothes he got up on top of his bed and immediately went to sleep, for he had planned to do another mission the very next day. Results: Sewer was cleaned rubbish disposed of and mission completed could work too.